Moments In Time
by theawkwardwalrus
Summary: Cute drabbles featuring our favorite Fairy Tail couples and events in their lives.
1. Afraid

**Afraid**

Gajeel x Levy

"Gajeel, are you afraid of anything?" Levy asked while crouch down to look at the adorable rabbits, suddenly in a curious mood.

"Pssh, I ain't afraid of anything, Shrimp," Gajeel replied with a _Gihi_ as he walked through the pet store, Levy quickly catching up with him. The two were currently looking for some catnip for Pantherlily. It truly was comical, Lily most definitely considered himself an Exceed and not a cat, but still went crazy for catnip. However, neither Happy, nor Carla had any reaction to catnip. Lily's addiction was most definitely a strange phenomenon.

"Are you sure?" The Solid-Script mage cocked her head. "I mean, everyone has to be afraid of _something_. I'm afraid of criminals and bad people, Gray's afraid of deserts – he's scared the heat will melt his ice, Juvia's afraid of the idea that Gray will fall in love with someone besides her, and even Erza's constantly getting scared that strawberry cake will be banished from the world."

At that comment, Gajeel simply snickered as he reached down to grab some catnip. "Nah, I've just got all of you pansies beaten. There's no way that I could ever be afraid of anything. I'm a fear-ee, not a fearer."

Levy giggled a little bit. "Fear-ee isn't a word, Gajeel. Therefore, there are no such things as fear-ees. You'd have to be inhuman to not fear something."

"Well then, I guess I'm inhum- " Gajeel stopped in his tracks upon reaching the end of the _Cat_ aisle. In front of the mages were some mice being show-cased, the cause of Gajeel's sudden stop. His red eyes widened in fear at the sight of the tiny, furry creatures. Their beady eyes and twitching noses simply freaked the living shit out of him. The albino ones were the worst…

But then, Gajeel heard a _click_, snapping him out of his thoughts. The Iron Dragon Slayer turned around to see Levy holding a camera with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Damn it, Shorty."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Gajeel. Honestly, Gajeel appears as the type of character who would deny being afraid of anything due to his tough attitude, and the idea for this little drabble stemmed from that. But I'm not really sure how I thought up the idea for him to be afraid of mice, it just seems kind of fitting for a character like him. Anyways, I plan to update this regularly, probably once a day, maybe twice if I get inspired. Make sure to review!**


	2. Your Pillow

**Your Pillow**

Natsu x Lucy

It was 10 o' clock in the morning, and still half asleep, Lucy felt her arms tighten around something. She dismissed this "something" in her bed as nothing more than a harder-than-usual pillow and moved her head to rest on it, mumbling something along the lines of "comfy~" and "where did I get this pillow?"

Her suspicions only began to arise when Lucy brought her hand down and towards the center of her pillow. That was when the pillow started to feel a little unnatural to her – that central/lower area of her pillow was weirdly bumpy. But to a dazed and sleepy Lucy Heartfilia, it was fun-bumpy, and she moved her hand up and down on the bumps, feeling their dips and curves.

She continued this action until she had lost considerable track of time and it was now about 10:20. Figuring that she might as well get out of bed, she reluctantly opened her still heavy eyes and reached over to turn on her lamp.

While reaching over to her lamp, something really soft brushed against her arm. However, Lucy was much too dazed to care about it, and simply turned the lights on. Only when she took a glance at her "pillow," did she actually realized that it was her Dragon Slayer partner, Natsu.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screeched as she kicked Natsu's side out of shock and anger. The poor victim of Lucy's special Lucy-kick unceremoniously fell face-flat on the hard floor, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"What the hell, Lucy?" Natsu whined, scratching his salmon pink hair. "What did I do wrong? You're the one who's rubbing my abs and treating me like a pillow."

At this point, Lucy was practically steaming with rage and her face grew as red as Erza's hair. "You do realize that you breaking into my apartment could be considered a crime? And besides, I never would've thought that you were a damn pillow if you didn't randomly barge into my room every night to _sleep_ on my bed!"

"Well I thought you liked me as your pillow, so… And besides, we're partners, it's natural to share beds," Natsu replied, his usual obliviousness really shining through. He didn't even notice when Lucy's cheeks turned a shade darker than before.

"Come on, Natsu. There has to be a more plausible reason for you to break into _my_ apartment. And it's not normal for partners to share beds. Maybe you should start paying my rent," Lucy groaned. The thing she hated most about Natsu breaking into her apartment was that he never had a decent explanation as to why he did it. And it wasn't like he gave her anything in return for sleeping in her bed, raiding her kitchen, and walking in on her while she was taking a shower among other things.

At that remark, Natsu pouted slightly, which even Lucy had to admit, was absolutely _adorable_. "Maybe I just like being your pillow."

* * *

**A/N: NaLu makes me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside. :) Also, I just wanted to say that if anyone has any ideas for these drabbles, I would be more than happy to write them out for you. I would probably even do couples that I don't usually ship if you really wanted me to. Anyways, just remember to review because reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Incorrect Translations

**Incorrect Translations**

Jellal x Erza

"Hey Jellal, I just received this letter, and I think it's for you," Ultear walked over to where the tattooed mage was sitting down in their current hideout. Of course, the name written on the envelope was nearly indecipherable, but after a few minutes, Ultear had been able to determine that it was in fact Jellal's name on it.

Jellal quizzically glanced at the envelope Ultear had handed him. One thing was for sure, the sender of the letter's handwriting was absolute shit. Initially, he assumed that the letter was from someone from Fairy Tail, most likely Natsu or Elfman, as those two seemed like the type of people to have crappy-ass handwriting.

However, he was in quite a shock when he found out that the letter was from Erza Scarlet.

Wondering what it could possibly be about, Jellal read the letter at an extremely slow pace – it wasn't exactly easy to translate, forget easy, more like impossible – but after about 30 minutes of reading a simple one-page letter, Jellal came up with reasonable content for the letter that made sense, and sort of matched the writing.

Still, Jellal's face turned almost a deathly white as he realized the meaning of the letter that he had conjured up. He had missed Erza's birthday!

Oh Mavis, she was going to absolutely _kill_ him. So, the blue-haired mage jumped up from where he was sitting and shouted to his two guildmates, "I need to go now or else I'm dead meat. I'll be back in a few days! Just wait for me here!"

And before either Ultear or Meredy even had a chance to reply, Jellal was already making his way towards the nearest town to get Erza a present and make his way to the train station. If he ran like hell, he could probably make it to Fairy Tail within the next day.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

After 8 hours of riding on the train, Jellal finally arrived at Magnolia, the town the Fairy Tail mages called home. Quickly, the bluenette ran over to Fairy Tail, and burst through the doors of the guild, completely sweaty and bedraggled, and made his way over to Erza before anyone could ask him what the hell he was doing there.

"I'm sorry *pant* that I *pant* missed your birthday," Jellal told Erza in between pants, "but I got *pant* you some cake."

"Um Jellal, my birthday's not for another two months," Erza told him, entirely confused, albeit with an adorable expression on her face. "But thanks for the cake anyways." The redhead took the cake from Jellal's hands and started eating it right then and there. After all, had she waited any longer, someone probably – more like definitely – would've stolen it.

"But… But… your letter, it said-" Jellal held up Erza's now crumpled and dirtied letter to her, completely dumbfounded.

"Oh that letter? It was just me asking how you've been and stuff like that. I wrote nothing about any sort of birthday," Erza told him in between bites. But then she smiled fondly at him, getting a certain glint in her mahogany-colored eyes. "But thanks for the cake." And with that, Erza Scarlet leaned over and gave Jellal a kiss on the cheek, leaving him with wide eyes, a sweaty forehead, and dangerously red cheeks.

Unfortunately, Erza and Jellal's moment was cut short when Natsu made a certain comment after peeking over Jellal's shoulder at Erza's letter; a comment that everyone had been thinking since looking at the letter, but didn't have the guts and/or idiocy to voice.

"Erza, your handwriting is shit." And that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: As soon as Hiro Mashima mentioned that Erza had crappy writing in more recent chapters of the manga, I couldn't help but feel the urge to write something that kind of touched up on Erza's handwriting. But then I wanted to include cake, and thus, this drabble was born! This is definitely one of my favorite drabbles, so I really hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	4. Kisses For Sale

**Kisses For Sale**

Gray x Juvia

Juvia grinned a large, albeit slightly devilish, grin of delight. She knew that this time she could get her Gray-sama to become insanely jealous, and fall head over heels with love, with her newest plot (and she would make some money too). Of course, she couldn't take all of the credit; Erza, Lucy, and Levy had actually given her the idea, but she knew that she would win over Gray-sama's love this way.

So what was her grand scheme exactly? It was a kissing booth! Currently, the water mage was setting up fort at the Magnolia South Gate Park, where she was almost 100% sure to gain tons of attention, including the attention of her Gray-sama.

Soon the booth was set up, complete with a sign made by Lucy, reading (in obnoxious girly letters): _Kisses from Juvia, Fairy Tail's resident Water Mage – 1 dollar each!_At this rate, Juvia could barely contain her excitement, practically bouncing up and down from behind her stand. It was then that Juvia's mind drifted off into Juvia-land.

"_Juvia-sama, may I have a kiss?" Juvia-land Gray said, placing a dollar bill on the table of the stand._

"_Oh no, Gray-sama," Juvia-land Juvia replied meekly, a huge blush evident on her cheeks, "You don't have to pay me – these kisses are free – but just for you."_

"_Well then, I'll just have to take all of your kisses." Juvia-land Gray got this smooth half-smile on his face, leaning in…_

"Kyaa!" Juvia squealed, positively bursting with love for Gray-sama, so much that she couldn't even handle it anymore. It was at that moment that a large crowd of men (and some women) formed in front of Juvia's stand, all offering one – or more – dollars. At that point, Juvia was happily kissing everyone's cheeks – she was still saving her real kisses for Gray-sama – and taking their money of course.

Soon, minutes had turned into hours, and there was still no sign of Gray-sama. It seemed like everyone from Magnolia had come to her booth, including Lyon-sama, and Juvia was steadily growing more and more pessimistic. It had been 12 am when she started, but it was now about 6:30, and the sun was setting.

Right when Juvia's last customer left, and she was ready to pack up, there was a giant crash coming from just a few feet away. Precisely after the crash, a ball of ice shot by Juvia, whisking just centimeters from her face, and demolished her stand. There was only one person with magic like that – her Gray-sama!

Despite being nearly taken out by that shot, Juvia was freaking out over the arrival of her one true love and the destruction of her kissing booth. _Gray-sama must've destroyed the stand because he didn't like that Juvia was kissing other people! And now he's going to confess his love for me! Kya! _Juvia thought, her cheeks flaming up.

And then, her Gray-sama appeared, causing Juvia to almost faint. He took a glance at her, and then turned away, but not before saying, "Sorry 'bout that, Juvia, I need to destroy that shitty flame-brain over there."

Juvia then passed out due to Gray and Natsu's (but mostly Gray's) extreme idiocy and obliviousness.

* * *

**A/N: I love how Juvia just constantly obsesses over Gray - she's just too cute! The inspiration for this drabble actually came from a completely random place. I just went on a walk after my mile run, thinking about what Gruvia drabble I was going to write, and I saw this sign that said For Sale, as in a house for sale sign. And then the phrase, "For Sale," got me thinking, and then I thought about kissing booths, and here we are! I guess the point of me saying all of this is that fanfic ideas really can come from the most random places. Make sure to review! :)**


	5. Changes

Changes

Elfman x Evergreen

* * *

Evergreen was currently sitting in Lucy Heartfilia's apartment for a sleepover with the other Fairy Tail girls. The Fairy Tail girls, being Fairy Tail girls, naturally had to talk about Fairy Tail boys. Talking about Fairy Tail boys then led to talking about the currently couples in Fairy Tail. Talking about the current couples in Fairy Tail inevitably led to talking about Elfman and Evergreen's relationship. And that led to talking about Evergreen's terrible habit of turning Elfman into stone whenever they were caught on dates.

"So why do you turn him into a statue whenever we find you two together?" Levy McGarden asked the brunette, a curious twinkle in her hazel eyes.

Evergreen just chuckled at Levy's question as if the answer was completely obvious. "No one would expect me to date a statue, of course." The other girls cocked their heads and squinted their eyes, completely confused by Evergreen's logic. Ever, of course, didn't even realize, as she was currently basking in the glory of her so-called intelligence.

"You do realize that we can still tell that it's Elfman, correct?" Lucy asked the cocky mage, then continued, "Just because Elfman's in statue form doesn't mean that we can't tell that it's Elfman."

"He still looks like himself, just statue-fied," Wendy quipped.

Evergreen was now baffled by what Lucy and Wendy said, her eyes practically doubling in size. Their statements made sense, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around how she had missed something like that. Maybe she should disguise Elfman before turning him into a statue… That could work…

"Along with that, I don't think that Elfman appreciates being turned into a statue all the time," Mirajane added wisely, "The main problems with what you are doing are that it doesn't work, and I don't know if Elfman's going to want that in his relationship. To put it in his words, it simply isn't 'Man.'"

Mirajane's words just increased the amount of things going through Evergreen's mind. Why was everyone making so much sense while she just sat there looking like an idiot? It was definitely true that she and Elfman hadn't had a good date for a couple of months now. Was he getting disinterested in her because of her bad habit?

"Maybe I'll stop then…" Evergreen mumbled so softly that all the other girls could barely hear her. But upon looking up, Evergreen saw all of their soft smiles and knew that they had heard her nearly incoherent mumbles.

_I think I'll give this a shot._

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Approximately a week later, Elfman finally asked Evergreen out on a date to a restaurant he had recently deemed as a 'man.' It was safe to say that the date had gone really well – the meal was great, and the two in-denial mages had hardly even fought at all. Both of them were more than just satisfied; for now, of course.

At least until they walked out of the restaurant and spotted Gajeel and Pantherlily walking Levy back home from the guild. The two absolutely froze in place as the other mages walked past them, Gajeel not giving a damn (**A/N: Because Gajeel don't give no damns) **and Levy and Pantherlily both giving them sly winks and smirks as they went by. Only when the others were out of sight were Elfman and Evergreen able to relax and breathe.

"You didn't turn me into a statue," Elfman commented right off the bat, his eyes pointing downwards at his date.

Evergreen was then grateful for the dark night, as the darkness concealed the blush that was currently forming on her now pink cheeks. "Well… I just… realized that it wasn't working and you might not like it, so…" she murmured, surprised at herself for acting so unnaturally shy. At least that was until her thoughts went straight to the muscular arms that were currently embracing her in a semi-tight hug.

"That's very 'man.'" Elfman mumbled, a small smile growing on his tan face.

Evergreen stayed silent in his embrace, her blush now becoming at least 5 shades deeper. At least that was until she punched Elfman in the face while yelling, "I'm a woman, you dumbass!"

Some things would never change.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I completely ran out of drabble ideas and couldn't think of anything for the longest time, and then I just got lazy. But I can say for sure that while I won't be updating every day, I'll at least update once or twice a week for now on, and feel free to offer up some prompts for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this cute little ElfEver drabble with hints of GaLe because I just couldn't help myself :3. R&R and I'll see you all (well not actually see, but you know what I mean) next time!**


End file.
